The Blond Wolf
by born2danceforever
Summary: Liam had never thought that he would find the one. Chloe thought Derek would be there forever...What happens when they meet and Chloe ends up with a little problem on her hands? Who will be there for her? Liam/Chloe. I know it's weird, but please give it a shot. SK
1. The Park

**Hey y'all! My friends and I are going through a kinda wicked phase right now and we are in LOOOOOVVVVEEEE with either Liam or Ramon. So here is my attempt at a re-do of the park scene... tell me whacha think. BTW I am a CHlerek fan, but there are no stories with the wicked awesome Liam and dont flame me cuase ya hate the pairing. She never dyed her hair...  
**

**Disclaimer: I wish... and for all of y'all who PM me about my stories regularly, I have started a new one... PM me if ya wanna know!  
**

**Chloe POV  
**

As I hid behind Derek, I heard a voice that strangely sent shivers down my spine.

"Our territory? Did you hear that , Ramon? He's asking if this is our territory." I peeked around to see a blond male that was tall and lean, his gorgeous white-blond hair reached his collar and his face was covered with a stubble, clearly stating that he hadn't shaved in a while. I vaguely wondered what it would feel like rubbing against my-

"Werewolves? Did he say werewolves?" the biker, Ramon said."Liam? Did ya hear me?"

Liam's gaze was locked on mine and his eyes were darkening slightly, but filling with something that made my cheeks fill with blood and look away. Derek growled at him. Ramon had a knowing smirk planted on his lips. As I was about to ask what was wrong, Derek lunged at the blond Texan. I screamed in despair, not really knowing why. When Derek hit his stomach in a heavy blow, I cried out, holding my stomach. Why could I feel this?

Derek's head snapped up.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" he asked, running over. He pulled me into his arms. I pulled away. I didn't want his comfort. I wanted the blond wolf's arms around me, holding me close as I cried from the pain. As if he heard my thoughts, Liam stood and walked over, slightly doubled over in pain. He collapsed by my side, on his knees and pulled me close.

"C-Chloe? Is that your name?" he whispered coarsely. He smelled faintly of metal. I looked up and saw a slight trickle of blood running down from the corner of his mouth. Rage filled my body and angry tears streaked a path down my dirt soaked cheeks. I nodded. He smiled and looked into my eyes, brushing a strand of my strawberry hair away. His blue eyes filled with a feeling that darkened them.

I tilted my head in confusion and shivered. It was freezing. I heard a snort and turned my head to see Derek walking away. Ramon smirked and looked at us.

"Looks like the big bad wolf finally found his mate, right bud?" he asked Liam, who smiled in response.

"What's a mate?" I asked. Ice blue eyes found mine. Liam grunted and stood, holding his hand out to help me up.

"I'll explain, little one." he said.

"Good luck, Chloe!" Ramon yelled after us as we walked into the woods. Liam snorted and pulled me along slightly faster.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liam sat on a log, and motioned for me to do the same. I did.

"Okay, so a mate is the only one who a wolf is attracted to for his entire life. The one who we will always wait for and die for. You are my mate, Little Chloe." he said. I grinned so hard my cheeks hurt. I looked up to him, and saw his head was hanging. I grabbed him by the neck and he looked up, shocked. Before I could lose my sudden burst of confidence, I crushed my lips to his. Hard.

Closing my eyes in the enormous amount of pleasure. Liam growled and grabbed my hips, pulling me onto his lap. I felt something between my legs where I was straddling him. I shifted, trying to get more comfortable, although whatever it was had the area between my legs dampening slightly. Liam groaned and pulled me onto whatever it was harder.

"O-Oh g-God..." I moaned. Liam let out a feral growl in response. He inhaled then dropped his head to the joint where my neck met my shoulder.

"Damn Chloe, you're killin' me." he groaned in his lovely Texan drawl. I moaned in response. Curious, I lifted myself up slightly and peered down to see what I was sitting on. I had to bite my lip to keep from yelling in joy. I knew about male anatomy. Granted, when they showed the pictures, I fainted(A/N that happened to me...) but I never thought that I could make a boy have a 'reaction' to me. Liam growled and when I looked up, I saw his eyes beginning to turn silver with blue sparks.

"_Mine."_ he growled as he crushed his lips to mine. I moaned as I felt his slick, wet tongue slide into my mouth. He pulled back quickly and his eyes kept flashing, one second blue ice, the next a silver bullet.

"C-Chloe. I can't stop. We need to go back to see Ramon or I'm gonna-" I cut him off by slamming my lips to his. I pulled back qickly and looked at him.

"I-I-I d-don't care. W-Whatever h-happened is exactly the w-way it was s-supposed to." I stuttered. He nodded and his eyes turned sliver again.

He picked me up gently and laid me down on the soft grass of the forest. He kissed me gently and looked at me, eyes begging for permission. I giggled at the canine look and nodded. He kissed me harder and tugged on my shirt. I sat up a little and he tugged it off. Groaning, he pressed one massive palm to my tiny, B-cup breast. I moaned and grabbed handfuls of his hair and tugged. He unclipped the hooks at the back and slid the straps down my shoulders.

Laying me back down, he unbuttoned my pants and slid them off my legs, along with my underwear. I gasped as his lips connected with one of my nipples. He began to suck and my knuckles were white as snow from grasping onto his hair. He pulled back and began to undress himself with his eyes closed tight.

When he slid off his pants, I nearly groaned out loud as I saw a pair of bright pink boxers. He ripped them off and flung them behind him.

"Are ya sure?" he asked huskily."After this, there's no turning back."

I nodded and he slid in. I screamed in pain. I felt like I was being split in two. He stilled and held himself still. I moved slightly and he growled. I smiled and did it again. He pulled out of me and slammed back in. I cried out in pleasure. He did that two more times then he slipped out and flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees. I looked at him over my shoulder in confusion.

"What are you-" I was cut off by him slamming into me. I screamed so loud I think I might have popped his eardrums. He didn't seem to mind, though. he pounded into me as I tried to stay on my elbows, which I didn't suceed in. My face was soon planted in the grass soon and I moaned with every single thrust of his hips. He collapsed on top of me and I felt heated liquid pump into me and Liam roar in pleasure as I felt a tightening, then it all exploded.

All I saw was white and I felt a slight sting on my neck.

Liam rolled over and pulled me with him so we were lying on our sides, facing each other.

"Wow." I whispered. He smiled.

"Yeah." he whispered back, licking my neck, which was throbbing slightly.

"Di-did you b-bite-"

"Yes. But don't worry sugar. You aren't a wolf. You're a wolf's mate. My mate. My life. Mine." I giggled at this and snuggled into him as we fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~Squiggle~~~~~~~~

"What the fuck Ramon?!" I heard Liam yell. I shot up to realize I was still naked. I didn't really care until I saw my mate's best friend grinning like an idiot. I blushed as he moved closer.

"So, uh, my buddy satisfying ya, sweet thang?" he asked jokingly. I laughed slightly and slapped him as he moved closer. We all roared with laughter. Liam tossed me my clothes as I calmed down. Liam planted a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Let's go home." Liam said, walking away, leaving Ramon and I behind. I sighed and felt Ramon looking at me. He leaned close to my ear.

"Ya never did answer my question." he whispered.

"Ramon! Get your ass up here!"The white-blond wolf said."And you too sugar."

We both ran up to catch up with him and the boys got into a mock fight.

Being Liam's mate might not be so bad after all.

**Well? I might continue... **


	2. The Begininng

**Hey! Wassup? Okay, before I begin, I have to say Chloe is wayyyyyyyyyy OOC in this chappie.  
**

**Disclaimer:Do I even need to say it? My first name is not Kelley... and my last isnt Armstrong...**

**One word.  
**

**_LEMONSSSSSSSSSS!_  
**

_**LiamPOV**_

"And you too, sugar." I said, softening my voice. Damn, this chick has already changed me. Damn woman! My wolf growled at that thought.

_Ours._ He growled. I mentally rolled my eyes.

**I know. Ours. She ain't getting away from me anytime soon, pup. **I replied.

"Liam?" she said. I looked down at her. She was so much smaller than me. That meant I would have to be careful when we-

"Where is your house?" she asked. I smiled and heard her heart speed up.

"Just a little farther. I think you'll be surprised." I said, remembering my reaction to the floor to wall windows on two walls.

"Hey! Lover boy, pay attention!" Ramon yelled. I looked ahead to see the house and that I had almost run Chloe over. I stopped so suddenly that my body was curved around hers. She looked up and grinned. I smiled back as she sucked in a breath.

"I LOVE IT!" she yelled. I jumped back. My girl and my best bud cracked up.

_**RamonPOV**_

As I calmed down from my laughing fit, we began to walk toward our home and the oddity of the situation struck me.

Damn. Liam has changed since that night. He doesn't act like that psychopathic rapist any more.

I felt my head snap forward as I was smacked. I spun to see Liam's face bright red and heard his girl laughing. I realized I had said that out loud.

"Shit!" I yelled. Liam hit my jaw with enough force to knock me back into a tree.

"Watch your fuckin' mouth around _my_ girl you fuckin' bastard!" he yelled, his face as bright as a firecracker. I cracked up. Liam swung again and hit me in the gut. I doubled over, wheezing.

"Liam!" Chloe yelled. He spun and looked at her as she yanked on his wrist, pulling him into the house. I shook my head and leaned back into the tree that was behind me, chuckling.

"Damn girl has already changed him. Can you say whipped?" I asked myself out loud, laughing so loud it made me question my sanity.

I shook my head and stood up, walking toward the house.

_**Chloe****POV**_(A/Nsorry about all the POV switches!)

I dragged Liam away as Ramon tried to catch his breath.  
Once we got in the house, I shoved him forward and shut the door.

"_What _was that?" I asked, glaring. Liam's eyes darkened.

"He pissed me off sugar." he growled out. I cocked an eyebrow.

"For cussing?" I asked.

"Yeah." I smirked at that.

"Well, shit, fuck, piss, ass, damn. Are you mad at me?" I asked, hoping the answer was no. He grinned.

"Actually, on you, it's damn sexy." he growled, placing his hands on either side of my shoulders on the door and leaning down to look me in the eye. I felt my cheeks heat up as he leaned down further, locking my lips with his.

I kissed him back as he licked at my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he started to walk backwards.

The door swung open and I jumped and snapped my head away from Liam's to see what it was.

"Honeys, I'm home!" the idiot brown-haired werewolf yelled. Liam placed me on the ground and walked over to Ramon.

My mate placed his hand on Ramon's shoulder and laughed at my dazed expression. I glared as Ramon joined in. Eventually, I joined myself.

This might not be so bad.

~~~Two months later~~

I woke up to see the darkness and cuddled closer to the blond wolf next to me.

All of a sudden I shot up in bed, making Liam do the same. His eyes roamed the room, before settling their vibrant ice blue on my eyes. It vaguely crossed my mind he would have to Change tonight.

I jumped out of bed, clutching the sheet to my body as I made a beeline for the bathroom. I barely made it before I threw up in the toilet. Liam was behind me in a second, holding my hair.

"Damn, sugar. Shh it's alright. Don't cry." I only then realized I _was_ crying. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth, all the while with the towel wrapped around me. When I was done, I turned to see Liam standing as still as a pole. I walked up to him.

"Liam? Are you-" I was cut off by him crouching and putting his ear on my stomach. He looked up at me. I gasped.

"A-A-Am I p-p-pregnant?" I stuttered. He nodded. I grinned and threw my arms around his neck, shrieking happily. Liam laughed and wrapped me in a hug. Ramon chose that moment to walk in.

" Whats up?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant!" I yelled.

"That's great, little C. I have a feeling that ya'll are gonna want alone time, so I am gonna run around the estate." he said walking off. I watched him until he was out of sight.

Liam grabbed my waist and spun me to face him.

"Thought he'd never leave." he said huskily. I shivered.

"Let's take a shower, sugar."

"Okay." I said, voice breathy.

Liam turned the water on hot and we stepped in. I shivered at the cold water, it hadn't heated up yet. Liam growled and his gaze locked on my breasts. I looked down to see my nipples peaked from the cold water. I looked back up and grinned. Placing my hands on my hips, I gave him a pout.

"See something ya like?" I asked. He answered by slamming his lips against mine. I moaned as he backed me up against the shower wall.

"Yeah." he breathed. I smiled and wrapped my fist in his shoulder-length blond hair. I felt his member pressing against my core. I tried to lean down onto it, but he held me steady and gazed into my eyes as he slid into me.

I slammed my head against the tiles and groaned. Liam buried his head in my neck and licked up and down the side of it. Then he pulled out and slammed in. I cried out with every thrust. He pulled away from my neck and placed his mouth on my breast, sucking and nibbling. I saw white as I came, vaguely hearing him roar his own release. He placed his fore head on mine and smiled, kissing me gently.

"Lets clean up and get to sleep sugar." he said. I nodded sleepily. He washed me and himself, I would have helped, but I was too tired.

As we laid down in bed, he was facing me. Before the world faded into the darkness of sleep, I felt a pair of lips pressed to my stomach.

"Good night to you too, little one." a male voice whispered. I smiled.

Liam Malloy.

**Well? I think I did good. Would you believe I am a virgin that reads too many Paul/Bella fics?**


	3. The Taking

**Hey! My BFF Amelia is forcing me to update and yeah yeah, I know how late it is right now. We are watchin The Best of Adam Sandler... It is halarious. The Canteen Boy is halarious! The troop leader is tottally got the hotts for Adam! LOL! Okay... on with the story... And a big thanks to _The Future _for the idea of this chappie!**

**Disclaimer:**** Okay. My first name is Stephie. Not Kelley... But I hope to get Liam for a birthday present...**

**P.S.: Is it creepy that I knew a guy named Liam Malloy in the 3rd grade? He had blonde hair and blue eyes.. His best friend was Ramon Davidson. Ramon always said he would have a kid named Harley and he would get the kid a 1983 Harley for his 16th birthday. They were both the weirdos and I had a crush on Liam and one time this kid was making fun of me and Liam threatened to kick the guy so hard he would become a girl... I cant find him on the internet though. It's like he never existed... I know he did. All my friends from NC remember and we talk about them from time to time...**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPPIE CONTAINS ATTMEPTED RAPE! VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED! DEREK(THE HOT SEXY WOLF) IS AN ABUSIVE ASSHOLE IN THIS CHAP... WARNING OVER.**

**Liam POV**

I was overjoyed the next moring when I woke up. I grinned and sat up. My little angel was still asleep, and Ramon was outside running around, trying to get the sight of my mate and I on the floor at two A.M. I smirked at that thought.

"Liam?" A sweet voice invaded my senses. I looked at Chloe.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know how many?" she asked. I cocked my head in question. She guestured to her stomach. I shook my head and placed an ear to her somach. Four heartbeats beated stong.

"Four." I simply said. The door to our room burst open. My best friend was at the door.

"Trouble at the left side of the territory." He said, clearly out of breath. I squinted at him. We weren't in New York, so it couldn't be the Pack. I grunted and stood.

"M'kay." I said, he left. I leaned down to kiss Chloe gently.

"Be back soon, beautiful." I whispered, as her eyes drifted shut slowly. I bolted downstairs to Change. The sooner I resolved this shit, the sooner I could get back to Chloe.

**Chloe POV**

I woke up and rolled over to see Liam wasn't there. I vaguely remembered that Liam had to leave with Ramon because of an issue. A flash of black slid across my vision. I jumped up, bedsheet clutched to my chest.

"R-Ramon?" I yelled out, knowing it wasn't the cocky moron I called my best friend.

"Guess again, Chloe." a deep voice said behind me. I spun to see Derek sitting behind me on the floor. I jumped up, and he jumped forward, grabbing the bedspread.

"D-Derek? S-stop." I stuttered. He grinned and his eyes flashed black. I did what any frightened girl would do. I screamed.

"Liam!" I yelled.

"Shut the fuck up you little bitch-ass!" Derek yelled, back-handing me. I yelped.

"Scream again, I dare you." he whispered menacingly. I shook my head, tears streaking their way down my cheeks. He grinned and pulled off his shirt. My eyes widened as I realised what he was trying to do.

"I'm gonna show you who you really belong to, bitch." he muttered. Tears fell faster. When would Liam get here?

He unbuckled his pants and I saw this member making a large tent in his boxers. A whimper escaped me at the thought of being raped. Derek took it as a positive sign and grinned. I shivered in fear.

"D-Don't p-" I began.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled again, this time grabbing my hand and placing it on his erection. I tried to yank it away, but he growled at me. I whimpered. Where was my mate?

Derek smirked at me and I closed my eyes., wishing it was all a dream and I would wake up next to Liam. He growled at me. I opened my eyes to see his completly black, the symbol Liam told me to stay away from if it was a Wolf. Liam had said that they had no humanity left. I tried to back away, but he grabbed me. I began to weep loudly as he stripped the rest of his clothes off.

He placed himself at my entrance and I fought, trying to get away.

The door slammed open. I was ripped away from Derek and placed in familiar arms.

"Shh, Chloe. No one will ever hurt you again." Liam whispered. I spun and cried into his shoulder as Ramon dragged Derek out, who was kicking and cursing. I cried harder.

I whimpered. Liam tightened his grip on me as Derek's yelling was cut short.

"What did the dick do?" he growled out.

"H-He t-tried to r-r-r-rape me." I stuttered between tears. He growled and picked me up and placed me gently on the bed. I looked up, confused.

"My wolf need sto be sure that you're ours." he whispered, crushing his lips against mine soon after. I moaned loudly into the kiss. He growled and pulled me closer. I reached between us and was about to unbuckle his belt when I found he was not wearing any pants. I instead grabbed his erection. He growled and pulled away. Placing me on my hands and knees on the bed, he quickly slammed into me and I cried out. He slowed his pace, but didn't stop. I was moaning and crying out with every single stroke he made. When I felt the tell-tale tightening, Ramon burst into the room. Liam went off on him about privacy, but Ramon cut him off with a single sentence.

"He got away."

**Well? Reveiw and I'll update again!111**


	4. The Freakingfillermidget chap

**Okay ! Here we go. I update again! Stop doing the play-by-play Stephie! *slaps self******puts yellow and blue paint on face(Im a Chargers football fan)*  
**

**LET'S DO THIS!*football hoot*  
**

**PS I cant wait till Sunday! I libe in TN and the Chargers are gonna whup the Titans' asses and hand em back on a silver fucking platter! Sorry if you are a Tennessee Titans fan...**

**I dont own...  
**

**_Ramon POV_****  
**

I ran around the property with Liam, both of us speaking in our heads together.

_I swear, if that mutt gets anywhere near Chloe again, I wont think twice about ripping his head off of his shoulders. _Liam said again. I mentally snarled.

**I know. I'll help ya. No one touches our pack and gets away with it! **I yelled. We both snarled. Liam was always possessive, but this was the worst I have ever seen him. I think it was because his mate was great with his children. A screech sounded from the house. Liam and I both stopped. Liam snarled and bolted back to the old but lovely Plantation home. (A/N hint: theyre in GA)

_**Chloe POV**_

I screamed as I saw a familiar face. I sat up in bed and jumped up.

"Tori!" I yelled. "How did you-"

The door downstairs slammed open and hit the wall. I sighed, looking at Tori. She opened her mouth in question, just as Liam burst into the room. Growling, he grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall. I yelled and grabbed his bicep. His eyes flashed to me, glowing silver. I glared and slapped him. Tori yelled at me, but I didn't hear her, all I heard and saw was Liam's eyes turning back to their beautiful blue.

He still, however, pushed me behind him and glared at Tori. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Tori. Looking back at him I placed my hands on my hips.

"Macho guy act over, Fido." I said. I turned to Tori. "This is Liam."

** I know. but I dont have that much time to update... sorry! Just a midget chappie... what to do until Derek comes up with a plan? review plz!  
**

**Song of the Day: Break Stuff by Limp Bizcut  
**

**Fic suggestion of the day: Who Would Have guessed? by Supernatural2662  
**


	5. The Promising

SORRY! I suck at updating, and I thank everyone who reviewed!

Kristalriver1- Thanks! I love getting reviews like that even if they are short!

The Future - lol. I think that people who try to force me to update are the best. They are the ones I need to watch out for. Kayla is always giving me angry texts about that stuff...

Disclaimer!

*whimper*

Liam: Stephie Does not own me or Darkest Powers. But review and I will be rented out accordingly. *looks at me* can I have my fifty bucks now?

Me:*hands him fifty bucks and grins*

Liam: *realizes what he said* Im gonna be rented out?! To those FAN GIRLS?! ARE YOU INSANE!?

Me:*shrugs* A little.

**Chloe POV**

I looked between Liam and Tori, seeing her eyes widen as she took him in. Then she turned away.

"Uh, Chloe, he's naked." she whispered. I spun to see what she meant.

Liam was standing there, all buck-ass nude, grinning at me. I glared back and he got a whipped puppy look on his face. Sighing, I looked him in the eyes.

"Go get dressed. Now." I said, pointing to our walk in closet. He hung his head and stomped to the double doors, giving me one last look before he walked in, closing the doors behind him. I looked at Tori over my shoulder.

"Okay, you're good." I said, and she replied by turning to face me. The door downstairs opened and shut. I looked out of my door. Seeing Ramon in jeans and a tee, I sighed in relief, causing him to look up at me with his eyebrows raised.

"I thought you had a guy, girlie. Although, what Liam doesn't know wont hurt him, right?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he strutted up the stairs. I had long gotten used to his flirtatious behavior. It was his way of showing he accepted me into his pack.

Tori poked her head out of the door and looked at Ramon, he kept looking at me, doing the sinister Disney villain eyebrow thing. Tori gasped quietly. I looked at her the same time Ramon did. He growled slightly and I turned to look at him. His eyes began to turn silver and he rushed at her. I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her into my room, but she refused. I instead went in and locked the door.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"Nothing, Liam. Ramon is just trying to jump Tori." I replied, trying to get that thought out of my mind. Liam grinned and began to walk to he door. I gasped and grabbed his arm.

"Liam Malloy! That is your best friend and you were going to watch him have sex?" I nearly shrieked. Outside the room, a loud feminine moan filled the air. I blushed a deep red. Liam began to laugh loudly. I glared at him.

"What?" he asked, holding his hands up. I rolled my eyes and laid down on the bed, planning to get some sleep, for our 'bundle of joy' was making me tired. I knew they would be born soon. Liam growled slowly and I glanced at him to see his sexy smirk in place.

Walking over, he ran a hand under my tee and grabbed my breast, making me moan loudly. He grinned and I slapped his hand away.

"No." I said. "The pups will be born any day. Do you want them to be born early and put me in even more pain sooner?" His eyes glazed over and he whimpered slightly. I instantly felt bad.

"C'mere." I said, opening my arms to hold him. He rushed into my arms, blond hair hanging over my shoulder as he inhaled my scent. I rubbed his head and he began to make a purring noise. I giggled.

"What?" he muttered, not moving his head from my shoulder.

"You're purring." I said, still giggling. He grunted and sat up, pulling my face to his, kissing me hard.

"Now am I like a fucking cat?" he asked smirking.

"I never said you were, but I am not denying it." I said back. He glared playfully. The door slammed open. Really, I had already replaced the bedroom wall once!

Ramon walked in. I covered my eyes.

** Liam POV**

I snarled at my pack-mate as he walked into my room, buck-fucking-ass naked.

"What?" I seethed, letting the wolf say that so it was more menacing, making me sound like the Alpha I am. He hung his head and looked to the ground.

"I am sorry. I was coming in to tell you I have found mate." He whispered. I snarled at him.

**He interrupted alone time with our mate for** **THAT?!**my wolf yelled. Chloe smacked my arm.

"Be nice!" she yelled. Looking at me for a second and rubbing the spot on my arm that she had hit absently, she turned her gaze to my Beta.

"Now what happened?" she asked. Ramon smiled.

"The black haired female is my mate, little C." he said joyfully. My mate, in return, jumped up and hugged him. I shot up and pulled her away, growling.

"Mine!" I yelled at him. He backed down and hung his head. Chloe looked shocked. The black haired girl, who Chloe had referred to as Tori, stood.

"I came here to tell you something, Chloe." she whispered, as if it hurt to get those words out. Ramon wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What?" my angel asked.

"Derek... He..." she broke off with a chocked sob, and took a deep breath. "Simon made a comment abou-about how he l-lost you. Derek s-snapped his neck. It was so loud! I was in the room watching TV with them and all of a sudden Simon was on the floor, his neck twisted!" she began to weep. I knew one thing.

If that pup was killing what he thought he loved, I had to find him. Before he got to my mate and our pups. If he was that bad, I may even have to kill him but if it came to that then I'd do it. To protect Chloe and our unborn kids. That was a promise.

** Okay, so reviews? What do ya think? I think it was good. *Nods***

** Me: Okay so whoever wants to get the first renting of Liam please raise your hand.**

** Fangirls: *scream* *raise hands***

** Me:*grins***

** Liam: *while he is tied to a chair* Mph! MMMPHHHH!**

** Random creeper girl: *walks up to Liam***

** Liam: *eyes widen and freaks out***

** Random Creeper girl: *rubs his neck***

** Me: *jumps out of nowhere* Hey, girlie, no touching the merchandise.**

** Random Creeper Girl: *hisses and runs off***

** Me: *stares for a while* *shakes head* *looks back to the crowd* Okay, lets get back the bidding!**


	6. The Breathing

**Okie Dokie. *looks around.* *grins* *plays IPOD as loud as possible***

**Lets update NOW!  
**

**Hfanfiction : Thanks for the review! I am glad you like it! I enjoy writing it and getting reviews... Teeheehee! And thank you for the compliment about my writing.  
**

**Everyone else: THANK YOU! *kisses the computer screen*  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

***at the Liam auctioning facility*  
**

**Liam: *glares at me*  
**

**Chloe: *screaming at me to untie Liam*  
**

**Ramon: *laughing his ass off*  
**

**Me:*grins* And the winner of the bidding is...  
**

**Random creeper girl: *hisses and walks up to Liam*  
**

**Me:*sighs* Shoo! Shoo! *waves arms around*  
**

**Random creeper girl: You dont own DP!*runs away*  
**

**Me: *falls to the floor* NOOOOO!  
**

**Ramon:*while laughing* Shes right ya know! *stops laughing* But she kinda creeps me out.  
**

**Me: *looks up* Well, duh. Why do you think I named her 'Random CREEPER girl' ?  
**

**Chloe POV  
**

Liam looked like he had zoned out. I glared slightly and shook my head.

"Congrats, Ramon." I said. Ramon smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, Little C."

Liam still hadn't said anything. Sighing, I looked at Tori and Ramon.

"Back up you two. I think I have to try to snap him out of it." Ramon's eyes got wide and he shook his head. Tori looked confused.

"Come on, Little C, you don't need to do that now, do ya?" He pleaded. I shook my head. Ramon pulled Tori back to the door.

I walked up to Liam. I placed my fingers in front of his face and snapped them.

Growling, Liam grabbed my waist and pinned me to the wall, burying his face in my neck.

"Ramon." Liam said. Ramon winced. Tori in tow.

"Yes?"

"Turn around and come here." Liam said, his deeper Alpha voice stating that the Wolf was the one speaking. As Liam pulled his head off of my shoulder, I saw his eyes flashing silver. I shuddered. Rafiel grinned. Liam had told me that his Wolf had chosen that name for himself after we had been looking up baby names, I had laughed at that.

"You now have a mate." Liam stated simply.

"Yes, I do." Ramon sounded hesitant.

"You could challenge me for the roll of Alpha male." Liam said, widening his stance into a defensive one.

"No. You can keep it. I think it's too much responsibility, besides, when would I have time to be the annoying retard I am?" Ramon said, grinning and laughing stupidly. Rafiel grinned, but didn't deny what Ramon had said.

"Psychos." I muttered. Liam spun.

"Me or him?" he asked.

"Both. " I stated. Liam growled and I felt a sharp sting in my lower stomach. Gasping, I felt a rush of wetness seep in and soak my jeans. Ramon gasped as Liam's eyes flashed back to icy blue.

"Dammit! Chloe are you okay?" He asked rapidly, like he was running out of air to breathe.

"Yeah I think so- Ow!" I yelled as a pain stabbed my lower back. Tori realized what was going on.

"Holy shit! Shes in labor you morons!" Tori shrieked, hurting my ears.

````~~~~ Time Lapse 8 1/2 hrs~~~~````

"Ta da!" Tori shouted. "It is a beautiful baby... wolf thingy I guess..."

Turns out, werewolves are born in wolf form(A/N Thats what I think anyways..)

And by the way this one was yipping and playfully nipping my ear, I would say he was healthy. Yes, I checked. Liam opened the door, slamming it into the wall. I winced as I heard a loud cracking noise. Glaring at the accused, Liam had the courtesy to look ashamed. His eyes widened as he took in the site of me holding a small strawberry colored wolf pup. Grinning he walked over to me.

"Can- Can I hold him?" He whispered. I smiled slightly and nodded. Holding his hands out, Liam

took the child and held it in his arms like the most precious thing in the world.

"Hey there little guy." he whispered, and the pup looked at him, tail wagging. "Im your daddy, little man."

**Liam POV**

****This was more than I had ever wished for. My little boy cradled in my arms, his mother's hair color was his and his ice eyes glinted mischievously. I smiled.

_**This boy is gonna be a handful.**_

**DONE!**

**Me: *looks at Ramon***

**Ramon: *looks at me***

**Both of us: *burst out laughing for no reason***


	7. The Oatmeal Killing

**Sorry about last chappie! There were four kids born and I guess I forgot to put that! Oopsies! Any way it was supposed to end by Chloe holding three and Liam holding one. There were three boys and a girl.**

**Disclaimer...  
**

**Why do I need to go through this pain?!  
**

**I. DO. Not. OWN. DP... But I wouldnt mind owning Liam and Ramon...  
**

**Ramon POV(Oh crap... here we go...)  
**

****"Hmmm... I wonder if I make cereal and put it in the microwave if it will be oatmeal." I said out loud. My Alpha and his mate were asleep with their pups, and my mate was tired. I was punished by having to make my own breakfast.

"Fuck it. How bad could it be?" I asked my self. Pouring cereal and milk into a bowl, I placed it into the microwave, setting the timer for three minutes. I stood back and glanced down.

"Shit." I whispered, seeing I had yet to get any pants on... Or boxers for that reason. I glanced at the time left on the microwave.

Two minutes thirty seconds.

I dashed upstairs to get dressed.

**Liam POV**

****I woke up from my sweet, strawberry Goddess dream from a loud bang downstairs. My mate was still asleep, but all of the pups except for the little girl were awake and yipping happily. Shushing them, I led them out of the room. They bolted down the steps, the smallest one getting trampled by his older brothers. I leaned down and picked him up.

"It's alright little one." I whispered, stroking the area between his ears. He whimpered slightly.

"Fucking SHIT!" the loud voice of my pack mate yelled, making my boys growl, including the one in my arms. I heard Chloe get up and the little girl bolted out of the room and ran into Ramon, biting his leg.

"Dammit! Ow! OW!" Ramon yelled. I began to laugh, as did my mate, the pups were all making little snorting sounds as they tried to do what we did. I looked over at the microwave and saw it splattered with brownish gunk all over it.

Chloe gasped and narrowed her eyes at Ramon. Aw shit, he was in trouble.

"Ramon Malloy!" (**A/n I think they should b related...) **Chloe yelled, making him wince. "What in the hell do you think you were doing?"

"Trying to make oatmeal." he whispered. Chloes lips twitched as she tried not to laugh. She made it all of three seconds.

**Okay, yeah yeah, shortie short short... But I think I did a good job. *looks up proudly* And I am thinking about doing a one shot collection of the three morons in the story... It would b rated T so... Yes no maybe so? Review with your answer!**


	8. The Authors Noting(Important! Read it!)

**Okay, just to clear things up, if I would to be to start a one shot fic, it would be on the side of this one. Like explaining that the pond inone of the previous chapters had a background opening, including Chloe getting thrown in and two laughing werewolves... Tell me if you are interested in either a review or a PM. And wow, this is the first authors note in the story. I have gotten through seven chappies before this. I think that is a new record... Well anywayz tell me if you think I should do the LiamXChloe one shots thingy. And if I should include the bitchy witch.  
**


	9. The Changing

**Okay, sorry! I hope you are happy. This chap, with out the A/N , is 1,324 words. The boys names I got from Kayla and the girl is named Kayla. Hope ya like!  
**

**Disclaimer:  
**

**It hurts to say it. I do not own DP or Liam.*falls on ground holding chest* IT FUCKING BURNS!  
**

**Ramon POV (crap.. not again...)  
**

As I was yelling in pain from the tiny feminine yellowish wolf chomping on my leg, my Alpha and his mate were laughing loudly at me.

"You fucking retarded moron!" Liam yelled, almost choking on his laughter. The rest of the pups were making little huffing noises, trying to sound like their parents. It sounded like they were choking. I was wimpering and trying not to kick the little girl off my leg, I knew I would get in a lot of trouble for it.

The girl dropped off my leg and yelped. The others followed after. Liam and Chloe stopped laughing and rushed to their kids as their bones twisted and turned in a graphic and frightening way.

Then, it stopped.

"M-m-mama?" One of the boys asked. Chloe snapped her head to see a little boy rubbing his left eye with a tiny fist.

**Chloe POV**

When he said 'mama', I almost cried in happiness. I had always wanted a big family, but never imagined I would get it so soon.

I looked up to see the smallest boy rubbing his eye and whimpering a little. He stood and then fell to the ground, crying out. I rushed over to hold him.

"Shh, little one. I'm here." I whispered. He wound his teeny tiny hands in my shirt.

"Chloe." Liam said, and I turned my head to him.

"You know we still need to name them, right?" He asked. I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. How about for the girl-"

"I want to name her Mikayla. Kayla for short." He said, cutting me off. I cocked my head.

"Why Kayla?" I asked.

"It was my mother's name." He said. I smiled.

"Alright, Kayla it is. Besides," I looked at the little black haired girl. She had my dad's hair. "she looks like a Mikayla."

For that I got a warm smile and a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now, what about the boys?" He asked.

" How about Jesse, James, and Jackson?" I said, glad that the names rolled off my tongue. Liam cocked a brow.

"Why those names?" he asked.

"Jesse James was a robber and movies were made about him and Jackson because I just like the name." I said.

"Alright. So, which boy is which?" He asked me. I looked at our kids.

Two were near each other, whispering quietly and the other was curled in my lap, looking at the others with little interest. The two talking both had blond hair, but one had Liam's bleach blond and the other had my strawberry blond hair. One had my ocean eyes and the other had Liam's mischievous glinting ice blue eyes. All four eyes were alight with curiosity and wonder.

"The two talking are Jesse and James. The one with your hair is Jesse and the other is James. The one in my lap is Jackson." I said. At the mention of the name, Jackson looked up at me, deep, dark blue eyes sharp and aware.

"Where did he get those eyes?" Liam asked aloud. I shrugged.

"I have a question!" Ramon almost yelled. Liam and I looked at him, as did all the kids.

"How are they so, ya know, old already? I mean, they are newborns!" He said. Liam sighed.

"Get a clue fucker. We age pretty fucking fast until we hit age six. Then we practically stop aging when we Change for the first time. Then when we find a mate, they age the same speed as us. Although, anyone fucks with this little girl, I'll fuckin kill them." Liam growled. I looked at Jackson and he gazed back.

"Fuck." he said.

"Fucking shitballs." Jesse stated, giving a smirk that looked just like his father's. I began to worry about this boy.

"Fucking shitballs can fuck themselves." James said, smirking too and high-fiving Jesse.

"Now, those boys are _defiantly_ my kids." Liam said, grinning proudly. I glared at him.

"Mama, what is 'fuck'?" Kayla asked, air-quoting the word 'fuck'. I did a face palm then.

"I swear Liam, if you teach these kids foul language on purpose, I am going to kill you." I seethed. Liam laughed.

"Hey, bud, isn't the Rutgers game on?" Ramon asked. Liam's head snapped up.

"What time is it?"

"Five forty." Ramon said, opening the fridge.

"Fuck!" Liam yelled, rushing out of the room.

"Fuck!" Jesse and James said at the same time, following Liam into the front room.

"He is a bad influence on those boys." I told my best friend, laughing when I heard Liam yelling at the referee on television. Ramon smiled generously.

"Well," he said, pulling his jeans up. "he will teach them self defense and all that shit."

"I suppose. But how are we going to send the kids to school."

"Well, we have another house closer to town. The kids look like they could be in the first grade. So like Liam said, 'stop aging when they look six', so we should be good." Ramon bit into an apple and closed the refrigerator door with his hip.

"Mama?" a voice asked. I turned to see Kayla looking at me with her brown eyes glinting prettily in the light of the kitchen.

"Yes, sweetie?" I asked, ruffling her hair.

"Eat?" she asked. I smiled and looked at Ramon. Sighing, he took one of his apples from the fridge and gave it to her. She bit into it gratefully.

"TOUCHDOWN! YEAH MOTHER FUCKING COCK-SUCKERS! WHAT THE FUCK NOW BITCH ASSES!" Liam yelled from the other room. He began to howl and two slightly higher pitched howls joined him. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom?" Jackson asked. I looked down at him. "Is Dad okay?"

"Oh honey." I said, giving him a hug and laughing. "Dad is never okay."

"I object that!" Liam yelled from the front room.

"You know, the truth hurts sometimes Liam!" I yelled back. When I looked at Jackson again, I walked into the front room and all I saw was a whole bunch of guys, some wearing black and the others red.

"Yes, my sweet baby doll?" Liam said, eyes not moving from the flat screen.

"When are we going to get the kids clothes?" I asked. He snorted.

"Give them Ramon and I's old shit."

"Where is it?"  
"Our room, top shelf in the closet."

"And how do I get up there?" I said, putting my hands on my hips and trying to raise one eyebrow. Of course, he chose that moment to look at me. Laughing, he pointed to the kitchen.

"Ramon will help you. And leave the eyebrow shit to me, babe." He said, turning back to the TV.

~~~~~~~Squiggle!~~~~~~~

"Now, put the shirt on like this, Jackie." I said, showing Jackson how to put the shirt over his head. Jesse and James were dressed in jeans and hoodies cheering with their dad. Little Kayla was wearing a tee shirt dress that I had. On me it went to my knees and on her it went to her ankles. I smiled.

"So. When are we going to pack up the house to move, Ramon?" I asked. He looked at me like I was insane.

"What?" I asked, releasing Jackson to go play with Kayla. Those two seemed that they would get along great.

"Do you really think that we stay under the radar by packing up and moving all the time? We have a bunch of shit at the house in town too. Just not food, but we can get that at the store." He said,as if it were obvious.

"Oh. So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Tomorrow!" Liam yelled.

"TOUCHDOWN?! WHAT THE FUCK YOU FUCKERS! JEALOUS OF OUR SKILL AIN'T YA? J-E-A-L-O-U-S!" Jesse yelled. I rolled my eyes. Those two would be a handful.


	10. The Finding

**1,225 words without the A/N. And this chappie is important. Someone finds someone special... Hehes...  
**

**Disclaimer!  
**

**Ramon.: So, Derek is-  
**

**Me: No fucking spoilers asshole!  
**

**Liam: That douchbag is back in the story? Cant he leave Chloe and I alone?  
**

**Me: He's not after Chloe...  
**

**Liam:...  
**

**Ramon:...*grinning like a retard*  
**

**Tori: *jumps out of nowhere* You dont own DP dammit!  
**

**Me: The truth, it burrrnnnzz!  
**

**Chloe POV**

When the boys quieted down, I walked up the stairs to see if Tori was awake yet. As I opened the door, a yelp escaped my lips. Four sets of feet rushed up the stairs, with two loud bangs and a curse downstairs.

"What is it?" Liam asked. Jesse, James and Jackson were glaring into the room, growling. Tori, jumped up, clutching the blanket to her body to cover her nudity.

"S-Sorry! We didn't kn-" I started, but was cut off as Tori slammed the door in my face.

Jesse and James laughed.

"Nice, Dad! We ran up here and saw a naked chick!" James yelled. Jesse gave him a high-five.

I dropped my face into my hands.

"Chlo, are you okay?" Liam asked. I glared at him.

"You are a horrible influence on them." I said. The boys looked at me, sobering quickly.

"Hey! He is a great influenza on us!" James yelled. I laughed as so hard I doubled over. Liam and the boys looked questioningly at me.

"What happened, Chloe?" Liam asked, slightly afraid.

"Influenza is a disease! Influence is how you teach people." I said. They all looked at me, lost. I sighed and felt a blush crawl over my cheeks.

"That is weird, Little C. You know more than the mighty Alpha!" Ramon said, coming up on the stairs, Kayla following closely behind.

"Moron." Jackson muttered, causing everyone to laugh.

"There ya go, lil' bro." Jesse said, rubbing Jack's head. Jack blushed and snapped at Jesse's hand. James laughed.

"Damn, you sure don't need us to protect you." Jesse said, rubbing his hand.

"Why in the hell would I need to be protected? I'm just as much of the Alpha's son as you are." Jack growled out.

"You need us to protect you because you're the fucking smallest and we don't want you to get hurt!" Jesse yelled, breathing heavily. The house rang out with silence, even Tori was quiet.

"Well... Who wants to go to the townhouse now?" Ramon said, overly cheery.

"Yeah, boys, get in the car. Chloe, I'll help you pack." Liam said. "Jesse, on the other hand, come with your mother and I."

"Fine." Jesse said reluctantly.

As we walked, I could practically feel Liam beaming with pride and joy. I snuck a glance at him and saw that his face was showing nothing.

~Squiggle~

I was done packing most of my stuff before Liam spoke a word.

"So, you want your brother to be protected? What about you?" He said.

"If him and James and Kayla are safe, I couldn't care less about what happened to me." Jesse said, crossing his arms.

"Alright boys let's go." I said, trying(and failing) to pick up the heavy suitcase. Sighing, Liam picked it up.

"Holy fuck, C! What do you have in here? Fucking bricks?" Liam exclaimed.

"No. Just a year's supply of clothes."

"Damn." Liam said.

"Women." Jesse stated.

"That is definitely my son!" Liam yelled, running down the stairs with Jesse. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the massive black hummer. Oh how I loved Ramon's car. Liam had a dark blue F-150 that he called Little C.

As Liam and Jesse ran to the truck, I looked longingly at the Hummer, before walking to the Ford.

~~~Half hour time lapse~~~

I swear, one more minute with the two morons trying to sing and I would have jumped out the window yelling.

When we pulled up to a little blue house, I jumped out of the car as soon as I could. Ramon looked at me as if to say, 'I know what ya mean.'

"Was he trying to sing?"

"Yep."

"Did little man sound like him?"

"Yep."

"I feel bad for ya."

"You should."

With that he cracked up. I glared, thinking that if it was me, I would laugh too. So I did.

"Chloe are you okay?"Liam asked.

"No." I answered.

"What? What happened? Who hurt you? What hurts?" He asked, eyes widening.

"Your singing hurt my ears."

"Ha ha. You're so funny. I happen to think I am a great singer!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, take it from me, your best bro. You fucking suck." Ramon said, walking over to a silver refrigerator and glaring when he didn't see anything. Liam growled and walked up to him.

"How many fuckin' times to I have to tell you? Watch your goddamn mother fuckin' mouth around my girl you mother fuckin' bastard!" Liam yelled, taking a swing at his pack-mate.

"Does this happen a lot?" Tori asked, walking up beside me. I nodded.

"I think it's hilarious how he tells Ramon to watch his mouth and yet still cusses a lot around him." I said. Tori laughed.

"Yeah. And Lord knows we aren't any better." She said. We both cracked up at that.

"So, Little C, when are you gonna get the Christmas presents for Liam and me?" Ramon asked, grinning slyly. I glared.

"Wait, what day is it?" I gasped.

"Today is the thirteenth of December, meaning the kids were born on December twelfth."

"Shit shit shit shitshitshit! Fucking shit!" I yelled, raking my hands through my hair. "Ramon, Tori, get the kids and sit all of your asses in the hummer. Jesse, no singing in the car. Liam, sit your ass down you aren't coming."

Liam pouted and sat in the overstuffed couch, turning the TV on to a baseball game. I resisted the urge to sit down as I saw it was the Phillies. It was hard, but I managed.

"Okay ma. But one question." James spoke up.

"What's wrong hun?" I asked.

"Why isn't Jesse allowed to sing?"

(A/N I was thinking about ending it here, but thought, "Why the fuck not?")

~~~At the Mall~~~

"Mom, look at that!"

"Mama! Look, look!"

"Mom he touched me!"

"Mom, Jesse and James are being retards! Ow they hit me!"

"Ma, Kayla and Jackson are hitting us!"

I was about to loose it. Ramon was standing back behind me, laughing quietly.

"Ramon Malloy! You watch the kids before I loose it." I seethed, going to look at the shit that I thought Liam would like. I vaguely thought about getting him a chainsaw because of the story he told me about Clayton Danvers and how afraid of him he was.

"Hey! C, get your ass back here! Ow! He bit me!" Ramon yelled halfway across the store. I chucked and glanced over as I saw something move.

A flash of black hair.

"Ramon!" I yelled. I heard squeaking of cart wheels at he hauled both of the carts with the kids over to me in the tools section of Sears.

"What's wrong?" He asked, inhaling. "Fuck. It's that pup again."

"What? Who? Is he trying to hurt mom?" Jesse asked, glaring and growling a little, therefore scaring away the young man trying to help us.

"Nothing ya need to worry about, bud." Ramon said, trying to keep Kayla in the cart, who seemed to be reacting to a scent(A/NSpoiler: Wolves mate for life and the scent of their mate drives them nuts...)

"Kayla! Calm down. Let's go, Little C."


	11. Importance!

**I have my own profile other than this! It is **

**EmoRocker98  
**

**Go check it out! I will post the LiamXChloe oneshots on it later today. Pinkie swear!  
**


End file.
